1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plant supports and more particularly to improved ground supports for fruits, vegetables and other plants to support the weight of their shafts and to sustain them during their growing period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that various growing fruits and vegetables require support or training in order to produce a satisfactory yield and to protect them during the growing period from strong winds, birds, ground beasts and pests.
The best known and most widely used method of training known in the art is the simple single-stake method. Generally wooden, aluminium, or metal stakes in an approximate size of 2 inches by 2 inches by 8 feet long are driven into the ground approximately 2 to 3 feet apart. As the plants grow, they are sequentially tied or fastened to the stake in order to support the plant during the growing season.
Other methods of training and supporting the fruit plants or vegetable plants during the growing seasons are known in the art. One method is the provision of wire cages. Such wire cages are generally formed in a circular structure and are formed from wire mesh or screening of various sizes.
Other supports known in the art are generally formed from wire or wood and have the general geometrical shape of a square.
A further known support in the prior art consists of a plant support system which is generally triangular in shape which may be foldable for off-season storage.
In the growth of fruit and vegetable plants, tomatoe plants being of primary interest as well as string beans, it is well known that improvements in yields will occur when the fruits or vegetables are subject to vibration during the growing period. The vibration of the plant performs a significant function. Increased polination will occur during the time when the plant's flower clusters are near the top of the plant and vibration enhances polination. Furthermore, an improved training structure will allow the plants to maintain their flower clusters effectively at the top of the plants during the growing and polination period. Additionally, it is well known that as oxygen supply is increased to the roots the plants will grow and flourish more significantly. The capability of the support of the present invention to move in the wind tends to aerate the soil and thus increase oxygen supply to the plant roots.
It is well known that in order to provide the food needs of the world population it is desirable to increase yields of all plants.
The prior art structures, although generally providing a means for supporting the growing fruit during its growing season do not provide for increasing production yields through has consideration of increased polination and oxygenation to the roots nor do they give sufficient consideration to the increased yield per given area of growing space.